Forbidden Love
by Rose Moon 24
Summary: Cullen and Hawke have a secret past and must face each other again after so many years of being apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter One

_I hope you enjoy this new story._

Ashlynne Hawke made her way slowly along the Wounded Coast. The sun was high in the sky, making the day a warm one. Varric, their resident storyteller followed close behind her, going over in his mind how he could make this current adventure into an interesting tale. Carver, Ashlynne's younger brother, and Aveline, a friend they had met while they had been fleeing Lothering, was behind Varric talking quietly about Aveline's recent promotion to guard captain.

"Ash, do you even know where we are going or what we are looking for?" Carver asked his sister as he suddenly fell into step beside her. Ashlynne looked at her younger brother. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was just over nineteen years of age. He had seen seen so much his young life. But then again so had she in her twenty three years.

"I know what we are looking for. We are looking for the Templar and the recruit he went after. Wilmod or something like that. I just don't know exactly where they are." Ashlynne replied. Carver rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Yay, another Templar, oh goody."

"All right, then, Carver, we can leave all this Templar recruits to the mercy of some unknown force or we can help them, it's your choice. What is going to be?" Ashlynne asked bitterly, already knowing what his answer would be. As much as she had to hide from the Templars because of her magic, Carver did not like seeing helpless hurt when he could step in and do something any more than she did.

"All right, but if your ass lands in the Gallows, don't expect me to come rescue you." Carver bit out.

"Of course not. I mean, it wasn't you who came to rescue me from the Circle of Magi four years ago, it was our father and sister." At the mention of Bethany, Carver's eyes went dark for a moment. They both still had trouble getting over the loss of their younger sister. She had been Carver's twin and a mage so both siblings had shared a special bond with her.

"Are you ever going to get over that? You were freed and have been so ever since. I am surprised we stayed in Lothering for as long as we did." Carver snapped. They had lived in Lothering for just under three years before Carver had joined the army to fight the darkspawn. Then they had suddenly had to flee for their lives as Lothering was destroyed by the darkspawn who had not been defeated at Osagar.

"All right, Carver, I think that is enough of rehashing old issues. Let's find this Templar and get this over with." Aveline put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"She started it." Carver mumbled under his breath, but Ashlynne heard him and had been tempted to burn his ass when they heard yelling further up the coast. Varric groaned and sighed.

"And when it was just getting interesting." He grumbled as he followed the rest of them up the path. But he stopped his grumbling when he came upon the scene of a seasoned Templar shaking who had to be the recruit named Wilmod and Ashlynne just stopped dead in her tracks staring at the sight in front of her. There was a look of shock covering her face for a few seconds until the battle started and she was forced to pay attention to what was going on around her.

Soon the abominations were all dead and Ashlynne again quickly concealed a look of shear shock and panic again before anyone saw or so she thought. Varric had seen the second look too and this time he noticed that she was looking at the man that now has been identified as Knight Captain Cullen.

"Well, I bet you werent expecting this when you woke up this morning." Varric joked, breaking the slience. Carver walked up the knight captain while Ashlynne tried her best to stay hidden behind Aveline and Varric while trying not to look like she was hiding.

"Are you all right, ser?" Carver questioned. Cullen looked at Carver for a moment before answering him.

"Yes. I knew Wilmod was into something evil. I think you and your friends for your timely intervention. I wouldn't have survived otherwise, I don't think."

"You are most welcome, Knight Captain." Carver said, trying to be polite. He was glad that his sister had decided, for once, to back off and let him take the lead, especially since they were dealing with Templars. "I am Carver Hawke and we are looking for information on a missing recruit named Karen. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Cullen's eyes widened when he heard the lad say his name was Hawke. Surely he couldn't be related to...to her.

"Karen, you say?" Cullen repeated. At Carver's nod, he continued, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. "Yes, he and several others went missing recently. I traced them to the Blooming Rose in Hightown, but none of the ladies would speak to me. Seemed to be afraid we would shut them down for serving Templars. Maybe you could talk to them and get more information."

"Thank you, Ser Cullen." Carver inclined his head in respect and turned to start back up the Wounded Coast. Ashlynne quickly followed him, not daring to look back at Cullen.

Varric watched her psychically relax once they were out of the knight captain's sight. He wanted to question her about what she knew about the knight captain, for he was sure it would make an excellent story. Carver had acted like he had never met the man before in his life, which made it all the more strange. And if Ashlynne knew Cullen, why had she hid from him?

Cullen watched the small group go. Meeting Carver Hawke here of all places had been a shock to say the least. Did that mean that his sister was in Kirkwall as well? He decided that once he arrived back in town, he would find out all he could about Carver Hawke and any family he might have. It could all be just a coincidence, but he had a feeling that it wasnt.

Unfortunely, he was able to find out much. He learned that the Hawke family had come from Lothering during the blight the year before. They currently lived somewhere in Lowtown and Carver Hawke lived with his mother and sister, but he knew that was more than one Hawke sister. It made him wonder what had happened to the other one. It made him sick to think that his beloved Ashlynne could have died during the Blight.

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter Two

Cullen was surprised when he saw Carver Hawke striding into the Gallows the next day with the missing Templar recruit, Karen. Ashlynne separated from the group to go speak to the mage who knew their father long ago. Carver was happy to deal with the Templars. Ashlynne arrived just in time to hear that Karen was going to be stripped of his commission because of the possibility that he could be possessed. She just had to speak her mind and say that Karen should keep his commission. Carver glared at her in annoyance, but Ashlynne just ignored him and looked at Cullen, who was just staring at her in shock and disbelief in what he was seeing.

Varric watched the entire scene unfold slowly before him. Minutes seemed to tick by as Ashlynne was stared and glared at, but in reality, only a few seconds went by. Varric pulled out his notebook from his pocket and began to add to the story he head already began after the whole situation on the Wounded Coast. Aveline shook her head at the silly dwarf as he pulled out the notebook. Neither Carver or Ashlynne noticed as he repeated what his sister had just said.

"Karen did nothing wrong. He should keep his commission." Carver told Cullen firmly, pulling the Templar back to the present and his focus on the current situation.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ser Carver. Karen will retain his position and if he shows no signs of possession in ten years time, he will be granted for knighthood." Cullen confirmed. Karen and his sister sighed with relief at that news.

"Mages are at fault here, not your recruits." Carver commented as Cullen handed him a reward for their service. Ashlynne glared at her brother's back and waited for Cullen to response.

"I know the damage mages are capable of. I saw it firsthand in the Circle in Feralden. It changed my opinion of mages forever." Cullen answered, not looking at Ashlynne at all. She gasped as she realized he had been right in the middle of the mess in the Circle during the Blight. Her heart went out to him even as she knew he might not want anything to do with even her anymore. She didn't know what had happened and she wasn't even sure she really wanted to know, but she had to let him know somehow that she was here for him now without letting the others know she had met Cullen before this.

"You can't possibly say that every mage is exactly the same. Surely, you have met a few that you could trust?" Ashlynne asked Cullen. He looked at her then directly.

"To be honest, madam, there is only one mage I have ever trusted, but that was a long time ago and many things have changed over the years. I find though that I still trust this mage completely and probably always will." Cullen answered.

"What made this mage so special?" Aveline questioned. Ashlynne groaned inwardly. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in the middle of the Gallows. She reminded herself though that she had started by her statement on mages. Luckily, Cullen seemed to sense her distress.

"That is much too personal to reveal to a stranger. I apologize if that seems rude, but it is just how I feel. I will bid you all a good day. I am sure you all have busy lives to return to. Thank you again for your assistance." Cullen turned away from them to see to Karen and his sister.

The group left the Gallows and split up when Aveline headed back to Hightown. Varric continued to walk with Carver and Ashlynne into Lowtown, still scribbling in his notebook.

"You couldn't have just kept your distance or your mouth shut, could you, Sister?" Carver demanded. "Do you want to have all of us sent to the Gallows because you can't control yourself?"

"I am not going to stand by while anyone insults all mages like everything like this is every mage's fault in the entire world, including me." Ashlynne snapped back. "Sometimes I think you would rather I was in the Circle still so you could have all the glory."

"I don't care about glory, Sister, I am just tired of living in your shadow."

"That is no one's fault but your own. I am tired of taking the blame for your shortcomings." Ashlynne sighed. "Make your own way in life, Carver, and stop blaming others." Ashlynne walked the rest of the way to the Hanged Man in silence, said a quick farewell to Varric, and then walled the rest of the way home without waiting for her brother.

"She's right, you know." Varric said as he and Carver settled into his suite.

"I know she is, but it still doesn't make it any easier do what she asked. How do I live my own life?" Carver wondered. Varric shrugged.

"I am not good at this emotional shit, so how about we have a drink instead?" Varric suggested as they entered the tavern. Carver just nodded in agreement and followed the dwarf to the suite.

Ashlynne sank down onto the bed she shared with her mother and sighed. Carver was right about her opening her mouth at the wrong time. She had known that he would be talking to the knight captain and she have just stayed away, but her heart had lead her over to the group. Now, she has more to worry about than when she had first seen Cullen again. Four years before, he had just been a young Templar in the Circle and she had been a mage they had just captured. First Enchanter Irving and the knight commander decided to assign Cullen to watch over her at all times. It didn't take long for the two of them to begin a friendship because they were always together.

Ashlynne wiped at the tears slipping down her cheeks at the memories. She couldn't afford any distractions as they prepared for the Deep Roads expedition. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes again, pinched her checks to put son be color back in them, and then went back into the living space to speak to her mother about the viscount and the family estate. It would do her no good to continue to cry over her marriage to the knight captain and the bleak future they would mostly likely have together.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter Three

A week later, Ashlynne was grateful that no one was home besides herself when the messenger came with a note for her from Knight Captain Cullen.

_Mistress Hawke,_

_There is an urgent matter I must speak to you about. Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. I plan on working late into the night, do not hesitate to stop by even then._

_Yours, _

_Knight Captain Cullen_

Ashlynne jumped out of her chair, feeling a rush of excitement for the first time in a long while. She looked down at her stained covered robe and groaned. Nothing in her current measly wardrobe would be remotely suited for an official meeting with the knight captain. Walking to her bedroom, she looked though her clothes to try and find something with little to no stains on it. After a few minutes of rummaging though her wardrobe, she finally found an newer robe she had recently found and hadn't worn yet. It was ice blue with darker blue and white trim.

She quickly dressed in the robe and hurried out of the house before any of her family returned and questioned her. Thinking for a moment that maybe she have someone escorting her, but then she dismissed the thought because Cullen seemed to have something important to speak to her about and she didn't her group of gossiping about her and the knight captain of Kirkwall.

When she arrived in the Gallows, some of the merchants still had their shops open, so Ashlynne decided to browse their wares to make it look like she was just there to shop. She slowly made her way to the entrance that led to Cullen's office.

The door was closed when she stopped in front of it. Knocking softly so she wouldn't frighten Cullen if he was busy with something, she waited for a response from within. It came a moment later with a gruff male voice admitting entrance. Time seemed to slow down around her as Ashlynne reached for the door handle and turned it to open the door.

Cullen was sitting behind his desk, looking down at the pile if documents in front of him. Her didn't look up as the door opened, most likely thinking it was just a servant or fellow Templar.

"Ser Cullen, you sent from me?" Ashlynne finally worked up the courage to say after long minutes of silence with Cullen still bent over his desk. He stilled when he heard her voice and then very slowly, he looked up at her. Ashlynne looked nervously at his unreadable expression, trying to maintain her composure.

"Yes, Mistress Hawke, I did. Please be seated. I am afraid what we have to discuss is going to take some time." He gestured to a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. Ashlynne lowered herself into said chair, never taking her eyes off of him.

"What is it we need to discuss, Ser Cullen?" She questioned after she was seated. Cullen sighed and looked away from her for a moment. She wanted so much to reach out to him and caress his cheek or just haul off and kiss him.

"When I see you last week out on the Wounded Coast, I thought I was seeing my deepest desires coming to life after all these years to torture." Cullen whispered. Ashlynne's heart leaped into her throat at his words. "For the last four years, I have often wondered if you were just someone I had dreamed up to ease my loneliness. I honestly thought I would never see you again, especially after the whole thing with the mages rebelling with Uldred. Many of my views on mages changed after that, but never where you were concerned."

"Cullen, what exactly are you saying?" Ashlynne asked, not being able to keep the tears out of her voice.

"I am saying, as crazy as this is and considering who we are, I want to give our relationship another go. It will probably will have to be kept secret for awhile, I am afraid." Cullen rose from his chair and made his way around the desk to stand in front of her. Ashlynne felt herself being pulled from the chair before she realized what was happening. "What do you earthy my lovely wife? Do you think we deserve another chance to be happy?" Ashlynne felt tears stream down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Cullen, you don't know how long I have wanted to see you again and have you say something like this to me. I was afraid after I had heard what happened in the tower last year that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore." Ashlynne wiped at her eyes and looked up at her husband.

"The Knight Commander of the tower thought I would be better off here. To give me a change and he was right. I have been able to work through some of my issues with being the only surviving Templar in the Harrowing Chamber. When I came here, I decided it would be better for me if I tried to forget you because I had no way of knowing if you were alive or dead. And I foolishly thought I had succeeded until I saw you again last week. I wanted to talk to you right away, but I needed time to think about where we go from here." Cullen explained.

Ashlynne didn't know what to say at first because she had been expecting him to tell her it was over. That would have been the best thing for him to have done because of their situation, but she was so glad that he hadn't done the right thing this time. She honestly didn't mind that they would still have to keep their marriage a secret because she didn't know how she would explain it to her family and friends anyway. Varric, for one, didn't need now material for his stories.

Cullen watched her face intently as she processed everything he had told her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or how she was feeling about everything.

"Cullen, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. My family moved to Lothering after my rescue. We lived there until we ran here to escape the Blight. My father died during our time in Lothering and my younger sister was killed by a darkspawn orge. As we were running away, we met Aveline and her now deceased husband. During that time, I had to force myself not to think of you and the great possibility of never seeing you again. This is the last place I ever would have thought to find you."

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter Four

"We have both been through so much in the last few years. I don't honestly know how we start over, but the question is now, are you going to be all right with keeping our relationship and marriage a secret?" Cullen questioned. Ashlynne smiled at him.

"I don't think out can be any other way for us to be together besides in secret. With the way things are in Kirkwall and the rest of the world at the moment, we would not be allowed to be together especially since you are the knight captain of the Templars and I am a mage. Do I wish we could be together in every sense? In some ways, yes, and in some ways, no. We never had the chance to be a normal married couple, so I want to be able not to share you with the rest of the world yet." Ashlynne finished.

"Well, we will just have to be careful and wise." Cullen replied.

"You do understand that if my friends suspect anything, they will demand answers, especially Varric." Ashlynne warned.

"Don't worry, my dear, they won't suspect anything." Cullen smiled, which seemed to be a rarity these days.

"I hope not. The last thing we need is a story making the rounds about the knight captain of the Templars and his mage wife." Ashlynne said, almost frightened at the notion.

"The only thing is that people are going to wonder who the father is of any children we might have, even the children until they are older." Cullen said. Ashlynne's face turned white at the thought of children. Not that she didn't want to have Cullen's children, it was just fact of pretty much raising them alone as a mage.

"Cullen, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should be very careful not to conceive any children for the foreseeable future. It isn't that I don't want to have your children, I just don't want to raise them without them knowing their father." Ashlynne explained quickly. Cullen watched her as she explained her reasoning.

"Ash, I understand. I want to be able to know and be known by any children we have together." The certainty in his voice that they were going to have children or any sort of future together brought unbidden tears to her eyes. Cullen saw her unshed tears and rose from his chair to move towards her. Pulling her up to her feet, his arms wrapped around her to pull close. "We will get through anything life throws our way together." Ashlynne chuckled into his chest.

"I should probably depart now before any of your Templars our my friends begin to wonder what we are doing in here with the door closed." Ashlynne sighed, looking up at him. "Send me a note when you want to meet and finish what we never were able to start." Cullen's eyes widen a bit at her bold statement.

"Why, madam wife, what exactly are you suggesting?" He teased. Ashlynne's eyes sprinkled with mischief.

"You will just have to wait for our next meeting to find out, Ser Cullen." Ashlynne looked at him with a quizzical look as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "It is strange that I never thought to ask you this before, but is Cullen your first name or last name?"

"It is my first name. My last name is Huntington. All the Templars have always just been called by their first name." Cullen replied.

"So my real names is Ashlynne Huntington instead of Ashlynne Hawke?" She mused, somewhat to herself.

"Yes I guess it would beme but you can not go by Huntington." Cullen warned.

"I know that, Cullen, but thank you for the reminder. I really should be going. I look forward to hearing from you, Knight Captain." Ashlynne reluctantly removed herself from Cullen's embrace and headed for the door. "I hope you have a pleasant evening, Ser Cullen." She turned the knob, opened the door, and was gone before Cullen had a chance to protest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 5

Cullen watched his wife leave his office, the skirt of her robe swirling after her. He knew that he should wait at least a week before contacting her as she had requested, but it was going to be very difficult for him. All of the feelings of the past four years had come flooding back the moment he had seen her standing in his office doorway. How he would survive the next week was beyond his understanding at that moment.

Ten days later, Ashlynne stormed into her uncle's house covered in blood from all the dragonlings of the Bone Pit.

"My dear, where have you been?" Leandra Hawke, Ashlynne's mother, exclaimed as her daughter began to remove her bloody clothes in the bedroom they shared.

"Mother, I don't wish to discuss it right now. I just want to get out of these clothes and into a warm tub. Carver should be able to tell you everything you want to know. He certainly was angry at the fact that we went there. He thought it was a waste of his time." Leandra sighed at her daughter.

"All right, have your bath, dear. I will send Carver in with the tub and some water." Leandra sighed and left the bedroom to find his son. Ashlynne sank down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. She had to try very har not to give in to the temptation of throwing some fire balls aganist the wall. She had become increasingly upset by the fact that Cullen was taking so long to contact her. She knew it was as difficult for him as it was for her, but how long was he going to wait?

Carver entered a few minutes later with the tub filled with water.

"Thank you, Carver." Ashylnne said cooly, but politely. Carver just nodded his head in response. Ashlynne shook her head at her brother as he departed. She thought it was silly of him to still be angry about somrthing that was over and done with. She sank down into the tub and let her thoughts wander, trying to soak all of her troubles and worries away.

The next morning, Ashlynne woke up, still feeling sad and unhappy. Leandra came into the bedroom while her daughter was dressing.

"You have a letter, very offical looking. Maybe it is from the viscount." Ashlynne finished buttoning up her robe and took the letter from her mother. Leandra made no move to leave the room as Ashlynne just stood there with the letter in her hand.

"Mother, I would like to read this letter in private if you do not mind. If it contains something important, I will let you know." Ashlynne said as politely as possible. She just wanted to be rude and tell her mother to get out of the room, but she had been raised better than that to act in that way.

"All right, dear, if you want." Ashlynne just nodded and Leandra left the room.

_Sorry for such a short update after so long, but I am not sure if I want this letter to be from Cullen or from someone else to prolong their separation. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter 6

Ashlynne looked down at the letter in her hands, afraid to open it for dear of disappointment of its contents. Finally, she worked up the courage to open the letter. She breathed a sigh of relief as she scanned to find Cullen's name at the bottom of the page.

_Dear Mistress Hawke,_

_ I am writing to inform you that our next meeting will have to be postponed for an undetermined amount of time. I regret to inform of this unfortunate turns of events, but I find myself unusually busy with my duties as Templar Captain. I will let you know when I will be free to resume our meetings. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Knight Captain Cullen_

Ashlynne sighed as she read the letter through again. The smell of lemons filled the air and her nose.

"What the hell?" She murmured to herself. Lifting the note to her nose, she sniffed it and she did indeed smell lemons. "Why would he scent this with lemons unless….?" Setting the note down on the bed beside her, she lit a small flame on one of her fingers and gently let the heat go over the page. Sure enough at the bottom of the visible note, words started to appear with the help of the heat. Cullen had written her a secret message using lemon juice. The only way to make it appear was with heat.

_Darling,_

_ I am sorry for the official note above and this secret note, but I didn't want someone to get wind of the true nature of our relationship if this note did not reach you. What was said is true, I am afraid, but the only night I will be free is tonight. After that, I won't be able to get away until possibly after you return from the Deep Roads expedition. Please remember that I love you and if you are able, please meet me at the Hanged Man in the last room on the left upstairs. I will be there after dark._

_ Love,_

_ Cullen_

Shaking her head, Ashlynne throw the letter in the fireplace. Cullen knew how risky meeting at the Hanged Man was for both of them. Varric and Isabela surely would recognize her if she wasn't careful. They wore not known to keep their mouths shut or not to ask questions.

Turning to her wardrobe, she searched for a pair of pants, a simple shirt, and a cloak. She found everything but a cloak. Laying out the shirt and pants on the bed, Ashlynne picked up her purse and headed out to the main part of the house. Her uncle just glared at her and turned away. Carver looked up from where she was sharpening his sword.

"Sister, where are you off to? I didn't know we had a job today." Ashlynne inwardly groaned as she laid her hand on the door handle.

"I am going to the market, Carver; I will not be gone very long." Ashlynne answered without turning to face him.

"Do you want me to escort you to the market?" Carver pushed. Ashlynne shut her eyes against her growing anger. Carver knew very well that she did not want him to go with her.

"If you would like to come along and protect me, I have no objections." Ashlynne finally responded, hoping the tone in her voice did not convey her anger. Carver rose from his chair and sheathed his sword on his back to join her by the door.

"I am ready, Sister." Ashlynne just nodded and jerked open the door.

Carver walked behind his sister as she entered the Lowtown marker and became confused as she passed by all the vendors and headed towards the stairs that led to Hightown.

"Ashlynne, where are you going?"

"I am going to the market." She answered without stopping.

"But we just passed the Lowtown market."

"Then, it should be obvious to you that we are going to Hightown." Ashlynne snapped. Carver sighed and continued to follow her.

An hour later, Ashlynne had a way overpriced dark blue cloak with a deep hood in her hands and one very angry brother as she had watched her hand over the money to the merchant.

"Why did you pay so much for that thing?" Carver snapped as they walked away from the marker and headed home.

"I take it you are upset that I bought this?" Ashlynne asked, knowing she was stated the obvious. She also knew it would just make her brother angrier.

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do about it now."

"No, there isn't."

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Carver asked, deciding to change the subject. "I plan on going to play cards with Varric and Fenris tonight at the Hanged Man."

"What time are you going?"

"Sometime after dark."

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 7

Ashlynne huddled deeper into her cloak as she entered the Hanged Man later that evening. Carver had departed from their uncle's house nearly an hour before, just before sunset. As much as she hated to make Cullen wait that long, she knew her friends would be deep into a game of Diamondback when she walked into the tavern. It would lessen the chance she would be seen by one of them.

Varric was holding court at the group's usual table, surrounded by her brother, Fenris, Anders, Merrill, and Aveline. Isabela was probably upstairs in her room with some man. Carver looked up as the door opened and his sister, but his brain didn't seem to register that it was her under that cloak. Ashlynne saw him watching her and had to stop herself from running across the tavern to the stairs. She saw Carver turn his focus back to the game and she breathed a sigh of relief.

As Ashlynne made her way to the stairs, she did not look towards the table again. She reached the last door at the end of the hall without a problem. Knocking softly on the door, she waited anxiously for Cullen to open the door. It opened a crack.

"Who are you?" A man's voice came through the door that somewhat sounded like Cullen, but Ashlynne wasn't sure.

"I am meeting someone here. Maybe I have the wrong room." Ashlynne lowered her head just enough so some light could shine on her face. The door immediately opened wider.

Cullen wasn't standing in the doorway, but to the side so no one would see them together. Ashlynne stepped into the room and closed the door behind her quickly. She turned to her husband and smiled.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting, but my brother is currently downstairs playing Diamondback with the others." Ashlynne explained. Cullen just smiled down at her.

"Ashlynne, it is all right, I understand. I am just glad you were able to join me tonight. Are you hungry? I ordered some dinner to be sent up in a little while."

"Yes, I could eat." Ashlynne felt nervous because this was the first time that she and Cullen had been truly alone without the real fear of being caught by Templars or anyone else. A knock sounded at the door just then, startling them both.

"Yes?" Cullen called softly.

"I have your dinner, sir." A barmaid said through the door.

"Please just leave it outside the door."

"Yes, sir." They heard the sounds of the maid setting the down the tray and walking back down the hallway. Cullen waited until the footfalls of the maid died away before he opened the door to retrieve the tray. He took it over to the small table in the corner of the room. Ashlynne followed him, eying the bed. Cullen saw what she was looking at and turned to her.

"I know what you are thinking and if you are not ready, I understand."

"Cullen, we have been married for over four years, I am ready. I just wish I hadn't messed around like I did when I was a teen." Ashlynne replied.

"Sweetheart, I do not care about your past, I just care about our future. I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"How do you wish to go about preventing of you conceiving?" Cullen questioned cautiously.

"Umm….I am not sure. I think we should eat first and just relax. We do not get to do this very much. Let's just enjoy each other. All right?" She lifted the lids off the dishes to see what the maid had brought. "Looks very appealing." She said sarcastically. She was looking at what appeared to a pile of mashed up leftovers.

"I am sorry, Ash. Maybe I should have just brought food with me. I didn't realize that the food here was that bad." Cullen tried to explain.

"I could have told you that." Ashlynne laughed. "Maybe we should just move on to the main event." She teased nervously. Cullen pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"I think that is a good idea." He smiled as he leaned down to kissed her again.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight

Ashlynne sat bolt upright in the unfamiliar bed. She looked beside her to find her very naked husband sleeping peacefully. Memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. She blushed as she climbed out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake Cullen. Walking to the window, Ashlynne pulled back the dirty old curtain to gaze at the night sky, but the sight of the early morning colors of the sky is what she found instead.

Gasping softly and looking back at the still sleeping form of her husband, Ashlynne began to quietly move around the room, gathering up her clothes. She quickly pulled on her clothes and her cloak, hoping that she would not run into Varric or Isabela as she made her way out of the tavern. She looked back one last time at Cullen before opening the door. She knew that she should wake him up, but she did not want to face the reality of him discovering how long they had slept. Deeming out best to leave while he still slept, she quietly opened the door, let herself out into the hallway, and made it past her friends' rooms to the stairs without being caught.

As she started down the stairs, she heard Varric's door open behind her.

"Hawke, is that you?" Varric questioned from behind her. Ashlynne closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before turning to her friend with a charming smile on her face.

"Good morning, Varric. How are you?" Ashlynne questioned cheerfully.

"I am just fine. What are you doing here so early?" Varric asked suspiciously, eyeing the mage carefully.

"Oh, Varric, stop looking at me like that. I came to see if you were awake and wanted to go see if there are any bandits to kill on the Wounded Coast with me. I saw your door was still shut so I was just leaving because I did not want to disturb you if you were still asleep." Ashlynne explained quickly, hoping Varric didn't notice her flushed face as she lied through her teeth to him.

Varric looked at her smiling face and decided that she was hiding some and he became determinded to find out exactly what it was. Ashlynne knew that there was little hope of Varric believing her story and that she and Cullen would have to more careful than ever to keep their relationship a secret.

A door opened and closed at the end of the hall and both of them turned there heads to see who was coming towards them. Ashlynne silently prayed that it wasn't Cullen coming out to look for her. To her relief, it was some unknown man that did not pay any attention to them and walked right past them.

"Well, I guess if you do not want to go with me, I will just head home then." Ashlynne said as the man past them and went down the stairs.

"Oh, I will come with you. Maybe we should grab some food from the market on the way. Is there anyone else you want to go with us? Blondie? Junior perhaps?" Varric suggested. Ashlynne managed to hide the look of horror she was feeling. If Varric spoke to her brother, he would discover that she had not been home last night.

"I have a feeling the Carver would not be interested. Maybe Fenris would like some exercise and we could see if we can tear Anders away from his clinic for a while." Ashlynne replied.

An hour later, Ashlynne, Varric, Anders, and Fenris were marching up the Wounded Coast. She felt Varric watching her closely and it was starting to annoy her. Even Fenris and Anders were not bickering about the freedom of mages as they usually did. Finally, Anders decided to ask if something was going on.

"Why is everyone so quiet today?" He asked. Ashlynne looked over over shoulder at him, but she didn't answer his question. "Hawke, what were you upto last night? Carver mentioned that you had some short of plans, but her didn't say what they were." Varric became know alert at that statement, waiting to hear her response. Ashlynne thought about her response carefully before she made it. She made a decision that she hoped would get Varric off of her case. Turning to the men, she grinned widely. Varric pulled out his notebook in preparation of her statement.

"All right, Anders, you want to know what I did last night? I will tell you. I met a mysterious man last night and made wild passionate love with him. I woke up in the Hanged Man this morning and Varric caught me trying to sneak past his door. The only reason we are out here now is because I made up a lie so he would be suspicious of the truth. Now, what do you all say to that?" She ended dramatically. Varric sighed with disappointment and put his notebook back in his pocket. Fenris was trying not to smile and Anders just looked at her with a different kind of disappointment in his eyes.

"Geez, Hawke, if you just stayed home last night, that is fine by us. There is no need to lie." Varric scolded lightly.

"Oh, Varric, you are just sad that I do not lead a more exciting life at the moment." Ashlynne chuckled at the dwarf, inwardly glad that she had been able to get his attention off of her.

Cullen woke up to find the place next to him empty. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He wondered how long it had been since Ashlynne had departed and if she had been successful at getting past her friends undetected. He knew that she was very worried about Isabela and Varric finding out about their relationship because neither one of them could keep a secret to save their lives.

He dressed quickly after discovering how late in the morning it was. Luckily, that day was his scheduled day off, so no one would notice his absence until that evening.

Ashlynne could not take her mind off the events of the night before as they made their way back to Kirkwall after killing some raiders. With Varric no longer watching her every move, she felt free to let her mind wonder a bit. Before she realized it, they were at the gates of the city. Fenris bid them farewell to head back to Hightown. Varric and Ashlynne dropped off Anders at the clinic and we just entering Lowtown when Carver came upon them.

"Sister, there you are! Mother is worried sick because you didn't come home last night!" Carver exclaimed as he neared them. Ashlynne turned to see Varric smile and she inwardly groaned.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter Nine

Ashlynne clamped her mouth shut as Carver and Varric looked at her expectedly, both waiting for her to provide an answer.

"Carver, I did not come home last night because it was very late and I thought it would be nice of me not to distrub everyone for a change." Ashlynne explained confidently to her brother. Varric raised a honey colored brow at her.

"Does this have anything to do with your night of wild passion with your mystery man?" Varric asked smartly, knowing her had caught her in her own lie. Ashlynne's cheeks turned red at the reminder of her lie she had told Varric. Carver looked at his sister with a shocked expression.

"You slept with someone last night?" Carver questioned his sister.

"No, Carver, I did not. That is just what I told Varric to get him off of my case. I went and spent the night on the coast if you must know. I needed to get away from the chaos our lives have become lately. I didn't tell anyone about it because I knew you all try tho talk me out of it."

"You are damn right we would have. Are you crazy? You could have been hurt or killed or captured by Templars!" Carver shouted at Ashlynne. "I think it is a goods thing you didn't tell Mother where you were going. She would have had a fit."

"You mean like the one you are having now? I don't understand something, Carver. You seem so worried about my well-being, yet yo think I should be in the Gallows with the rest of my 'kind' as you so often call them. So, are you worried for my sake or your own?" Ashlynne shot back. As she knew he would, Carver's face immediately become red with rage. She was so tired of defending herself to everyone. Her family, her friends, and everyone in Kirkwall. The only person she felt that she didn't have to defend herself to was Cullen and he was the Templar Knight Captain and had almost been killed by a crazy mage of thr Ferelden Circle. Yet he still treated most mages around him with at least some respect, including herself.

"How can you even ask me that?! I have done nothing but defend you my entire life!"

"And then complained about it afterwards to anyone who would listen." Ashlynne sighed. "Carver, just worry about yourself from now on. Whether anyone believes it or not, I do know how to take care of myself." Without waiting for a response, Ashlynne continued into Lowtown with Varric silently trailing after her. He did not know what to make of the last few minutes. He felt bad for Ashlynne because he hadn't honestly knew that she thought people thought of her as weak. And maybe her brother did, but he knew for a fact that the rest of their group of friends did not think of her in that way at all espesically given had much she had been through.

"Hawke..." Varric started as they approached the Hanged Man. "I think we should talk."

"About what, Varric?" Ashlynne turned to look at him and he was very surprised to see tears at the corners of her eyes.

"About how people really see you." He said as they entered his suite in the Hanged Man.

"Oh, Varric, I know how you all see me. You see me as a strong leader who is affected by nothing. I know that Carver wishes that I really were weak, but what he doesn't understand is that he is right. I am weak as any other person in this world."

"Yes, but you are also very strong and I think Junior is just frightened of your strength." Varric stated firmly. Ashlynne closed her eyes and tears begin to seep through her closed lids. "What is really going on with you?" Varric finally asked after a few moments of silence. Ashlynne opened her eyes to look at him through her watery gaze.

"I can't tell you, Varric. I can't ever tell anyone." Ashlynne whispered to him. Varric was surprised, he hadn't expected her to say that.

"You can tell me anything, Hawke. You should know that. I will never tell anyone." Ashlynne wiped away her tears and gave him an untrusting look. "I know it may seem that I would just turn it into a story, but I can see that this is really hurting you and I do not like that. Also, you look like you really need to talk to someone about this secret you are carrying around." Ashlynne shouldn't have been surprised that he suspected that she was hiding something, but then again, she hadn't exactly hidden her feelings well in the past couple of weeks. She debated with herself for several minutes on whether or not to tell him about her true relationship with Cullen.

_What do you think? Should Hawke tell Varric the truth? Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter Ten

Varric watched the beautiful black haired mage sitting in front him as she inwardly argued with herself on whether or not she should trust him with her secrets. Finally, Ashlynne Hawke looked up at her friend with a determined look on her lovely face. The tears were gone, but a look of sadness remained in her deep blue eyes.

"The story I am about to tell you cannot ever leave this room. No one must know about this, not even my family."

"I promise, Hawke." Varric crossed his heart and gave her a dazzling smile.

"It all began four years age. I was just nineteen years old..."

*Flashback*

_Cullen Huntington watched as his fellow Templars brought in a newly captured mage. When she lifted her face to examine her new surroundings, Cullen was blown away by her beauty. Her gaze turned in his direction and she started to scowl at him, but she stopped when he smiled brightly at her. When the Knight Commander called the smiling Templar over, Ashlynne Hawke turned her gaze back down to the floor. She did not want to read too much into the Templar's smiling demeanor. Her father had taught her that no Templar was to ever be trusted. _

_"Ser Cullen, you are in charge of watching over this new mage until we are certain she not going to try to run off. We had a difficult time catching her, so you will have to watch her closely." The Knight Commander imformed the younger Templar._

_"Yes, sir. I will make sure she does not get away. Come, mage. We must get your settled into your new quarters." Cullen said harshly to Ashlynne, but for some unknown reason, he regretted the tone of his voice the instant he heard himself use it._

_Until the Circle knew the extent of her magic and her control over it, Ashlynne was put into a private rooom where Cullen would stay with her most of the time, just watching her. Ashlynne sank down onto the side of the bed and put her head in her hands as Cullen shut the door with a resounding click. He pulled a chair up in front of the door and settled himself in it, facing Ashlynne._

_"There are Circle robes in the wardrobe that you will need to change into, mage." He silently observed her leather pants and plain looking blouse. She was dressed to blend into a crowd. She lifted her head and looked at him with sudden fire in her eyes._

_"Do not call me 'mage' again, Templar, or I cannot be held accountable for my actions. I may be stuck here under lock and key, but I have a name and I expect you to use it. Is that understood?" Cullen should have been insulted by her threat to unleash her magic on him, but instead he found he liked the way she looked when she was angry._

_"Well, in that case, I will expect the same thing from you. My name is Ser Cullen, just Cullen, if you perfer." Cullen answered her as if not affected by her threat. For a moment, he thought she was going to become more angry at his response, but her features softened somewhatand she smiled ever so slightly. _

_"Ser Cullen, my name is Ashlynne Hawke. Most people call me Hawke." She replied curtly as she walked over to the wardrobe. _

_"How did they catch you doing magic?" Cullen questioned as she pulled out a robe. She cast him a guarded look. _

_"I am not telling you anything that could harm the rest of my family." _

_"What if I promised that anything you say will only be between us?" Cullen put forth. He heard Ashlynne's humorless laugh come from behind the screen where she was changing. _

_"The promise of a Templar to a mage! That is a good one, Ser Cullen, but I am not innocent enough to fall for that." Ashlynne replied from behind the screen. She did not see Cullen scowl at her reply. _

_"How do you know that I am like every other Templar you have ever met?" Ashlynne came out from behind the screen._

_"If you must know, I have never officially met a Templar until today. I have spent my while life avoiding them. I only know what my father has ever told me and he informed me never to trust a Templar." Ashlynne said pointedly._

_"Well, I can tell you that I have met a mage I could trust, so I guess we are even." Cullen replied._

_"If you do not mind, I am going to go to sleep. Your commander thought it best to get an 'untrained' mage, as he called me, to the Circle as soon as humanly possible."_

_"Of course." Cullen nodded once at her request and just continued to observe her as she slept until he drifted off himself._

_Over the next few days, Cullen and Ashlynne began to relax around each other. More than once, Ashlynne found herself wanting to confide in the blond Templar that watched her so carefully. He seemed like he would not run off to his commander with the information about her family if she provided it. He had continued to ask her questions over the past days, but she had given him very little information. They both began to notice another growing tension in the room between them. Ashlynne recongized that she was attracted to this Templar. So finally, one afternoon, she made a decision to get her mind off her growing attraction._

_"Ser Cullen, you say I can trust you, correct?" Ashlynne posed the question, breaking the silence. Cullen looked up at her with grwat attention._

_"Yes, madam, I did."_

_" I have come to a decision. You may ask me any questions you like and I will answer them truthfully." Cullen raised an eyebrow at her._

_"And in return you wish me to do what?" _

_'Kiss me' was the first thought that ran through Ashlynne's mind, but she mentally shook it off and looked at him seriously._

_"I have my reasons for doing this, but none of them involve any sort of escape plans or the want of any sort of favor in return for the information." _

_"All right, then. How old are you?"_

_"19."_

_"Where is this family you spoke about?" Ashlynne seemed to think about that question for a moment before answering._

_"I cannot answer that question truthfully because I currently do not know the answer to it." Cullen raised his eyebrow again, clearly wanting further explantion. Ashlynne sighed and continued. "Besides me, my father and my sister are also mages. As soon as my family would have discovered I am missing, my parents would have packed everything up and moved away as quickly as possible to protect my sister and brother from you."_

_"So you may never see your family again?" Cullen asked quietly, suddenly feeling awful about keeping her locked up. It was strange, he had never felt that way before about a mage. Sadness filled Ashlynne's eyes for a moment before she quickly masked it._

_"I do not what is in my future."_

_*End Flashback*_

Ashlynne wiped at the corners of her eyes as she paused in her story.

"If I had known then what I know now, I would have never gotten involved with him." She said to Varric. "Over the next several weeks, we got to know each other very well. Cullen knows me better than my own mother does, at least he did. One night, he pulled me from my room and lead me down in the base of the tower. There was an older mage priest waiting down there for us. I remember thinking that someone had found out the true nature of our relationship and I had been brought there to be punished. The next instance, Cullen was down on one knee with a simple gold ring in his palm, pleaing with to marry him. The whole marriage ceremony is now a blur because as soon as our lips met to kiss, I was being pushed through a wall into a dark passage. I was alone and thought maybe the whole thing had been a dream, but then Cullen appeared behind me telling me to follow the passage to my freedom. I found my father waiting for me at the other end. Apparently, someone had told him from inside the tower that he would find his daughter at the end of that old mine tunnel on that night. The tunnel runs under the lake that surrounds the Circle tower. My father was about to turn and leave, thinking it was a sick joke when I emerged out of the darkness. He was overjoyed to see me and asked no questions of how I became to be there, safe, sound, and free. I never told him what really had happened and we just let my family think that he has rescued me from the tower himself. It was better that way. I never thought I would see Cullen again."

"And then you saw him that day on the Wounded Coast." Varric confirmed and Ashlynne just nodded. "So what really happened last night? Where were you?" Her face turned pink at the mention of the night before.

"I was here until early this morning with Cullen." She whispered. "We..we were together for the first time last night."

"I understand, Hawke. So, I am assuming that you two have talked about your relationship and where it stands now?" Varric asked.

"We spoke last week and decided to keep our marriage a secret. If word got out that the Knight Captain of Kirkwall is married to a mage, then chaos would ensue. We are going to try to see other as often as possible, but we know that it could be months before we see each other again. We risked meeting last night because he won't be free again until after we return from the expedition."

"What about if any children result from your...union? How are you going to explain that?" Varric asked. Ashlynne smiled for the first time.

"I could always say it is yours." She joked. "But I think Biance would murder me if I did that."

"Seriously, Hawke, how?"

"I don't know, Varric. The likelihood of that happening is very slim."

"But it could happen as the same. You could be pregnant right now for all you know." Varric stated bluntly to get her to listen to him. Ashlynne's face went ashen. "Did you two discuss that possibility at all?"

"Yes, we did and we decided to be very careful in that department because I do not want to raise any children we have alone and them not knowing their father. Cullen would not be able to have any part of his children's lives either."

"Then if you are being so careful, why did you grow pale at the mention of the possibility that you might be with child already?" Varric asked knowingly. Ashlynne blushed deeply, but stuck her chin in the air.

"I am not answering that question, Varric. It is entirely too personal." She stated firmly. Varric chuckled and smiled at the mage.

"I guess only time will tell."

_I am very torn on where to go next with this story. Please let me know what you would like to see. Do you want to see a child thrown into the mix at some point or do you want me to continue torturing the lovers in other ways? Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter Eleven

Cullen watched the expedition leave Hightown to head out to the Deep Roads. Ashlynne seemed to sense his presence and looked back over her shoulder at him in the shadows. She raised a hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. Anyone around her who noticed would have just thought she was blowing a final kiss of goodbye to her mother and brother. He knew Varric would protect her, but he still didn't like the fact of her going on this expedition. Regrettably, there was nothing he could do to stop her from going because of the situation they were in.

When Ashlynne had informed him that she had confessed the truth to Varric, he had been furious at first. She had explained in her note that Varric was trustworthy and would be able to help them in the long run. He could nothing but take her word for it until he saw otherwise. He prayed that she would right. As much as he wanted some sort of a normal life with her, it would kill him if the Knight-Commander ever gave him the order to arrest her and throw her in the Gallows.

Ashlynne could not stop thinking about Cullen as they went deeper into the Deep Roads. What if she never saw him again? In some ways she had been grateful that her monthly had arrived earlier that week right on schedule. She secretly dreamed of having Cullen's children, but she knew that the way things stood in their lives now; it was not a good idea to throw a child into the mix, especially the child of a mage and a Templar.

A few days later, Cullen was the furthest thing from Ashlynne's mind as she stood watching Varric continue to curse his brother long after the door had shut behind him.

"Varric, that isn't going to do you any good now, Bartrand is long gone. We need to focus on trying to find a way out of here." Ashlynne finally spoke up. Varric did not seem to hear her at first, but then he sighed and turned to face his companions.

"Let's try to find a way out of here so I can kill my brother." Ashlynne just sighed and shook her head as they headed for the other door at the other end of the room.

Two days later, everyone groaned in relief when the rock wrath finally collapsed to reveal what it had been guarding. They found a key that unlocked the door that should lead them back to the surface. Anders created a magical sort of pack that held more treasure than they ever would have been able to carry normally.

After departing from her group upon reaching Hightown, Ashlynne made her way home to tell her mother and Carver about the success of the trip. The last thing she expected to see was Cullen standing in her uncle's house and Carver standing beside him in Templar armor.

"What is going on here, Ser Cullen?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice calm, but inside she was bubbling with excitement at seeing him again so soon.

"Ser Carver is joining the order." Cull replied smoothly, sadness in his blue eyes. He knew how her relationship with her brother was.

"Don't worry, Sister, you secrets are safe with me." Carver snarled. Worry crossed Ashlynne's brow for a moment as she looked away from her husband and towards her brother.

"That is reassuring, Carver, thank you. If you have said your good-byes to Mother, don't let me stand in your way. Good luck in your new life as a Templar." Ashlynne answered sweetly. Carver stood up a little straighter and Ashlynne had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Her brother would never understand that he was the only one holding himself back from what he wanted to achieve in life. He just blamed her because he did not want to admit the truth to himself.

"Good-bye, Mother, I will come visit you soon." Carver said.

"Look for us in Hightown, Lord Carver. I will be going to visit the viscount in the next few days to buy back the Amell family estate." Ashlynne informed him. Cullen smiled slightly at the shocked look on Carver's face at this sister's announcement.

"We'd best be on our way, Ser Carver." Cullen finally broke the silence as Carver continued to stare at his sister in disbelief.

"You did not think I would succeed, Brother?" Ashlynne asked, appalled.

"I…I think Ser Cullen is right and we should be going. I will visit the estate once you and Mother are settled." Carver walked out the front door with Cullen behind him. Cullen wanted to look back at his wife and offer her congratulations, but he knew he couldn't do so.

_Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter 12

Ashlynne looked around the Gallows for any sign of Cullen. It had been over three months since she had seen or heard from him. Her mother and her were finally settled into the Amell family estate after purchasing from the viscount and making it liveable again. Carver had been by when they had first moved in at his mother's request to come and see their new home. And Gamlen was very happy to have his house all to himself once more. In all of that time, Ashlynne had barely had time to think about ther husband, let alone miss him.

But now she had more time on her hands and her hrain reminded her of what she had been missing. She was disappointed when she could not find any sign of him.

"Looking for someone special?" Varric teased quietly from beside Ashylnne. She looked at him in geniue horror for a moment. He had never dared say anything about her relationship with Cullen. Varric only chuckled at her expression. "Relax, Hawke, nobody heard me."

"Heard you say what?" Anders questioned, turning away from the weapons stall Fenris insisted they stop at before leaving the Gallows.

"Tease Hawke about her mystery man." Varric explained calmly. "She won't tell me anything about him so I can include him in my story I am composing on our friend here." Anders' face fell at the mention of a mystery man. Ashlynne playfully slapped Varric on the arm.

"You know there is no such person. There is no man in my life, mysterious or otherwise." Ashlynne informed them both. She saw Anders' face soften at that news and she glared at Varric for a moment for bringing up the subject of her love life. Anders had made it clear that he was interested, but Ashlynne didn't think he would act on his feelings because of the whole Justice thing. But she could never be too careful around guys because she did not need to find herself giving special attention to someone unintentionly because she was unavailable.

"But it would make my story so much more interesting if there was a man in your life." Varric whined. Ashlynne sighed.

"Fine, then hook me up with Fenris in your tale because it seems so unlikely. A mage and a mage hater being lovers." Anders suddenly burst out laughing at Fenris' expression as he heard the last part of the conversation. Varric ignored the elf and beamed up at Ashlynne.

"Are you sure you were not a story teller in another life, Hawke, because that idea is not bad. I might throw in there that he leaves you after one night of passionate lovemaking." Ashlynne groaned.

"You think this is funny?" Fenris growled at the mages and dwarf. "I don't like my life to be turned into a bunch of lies. And what if Danarius comes back and hears your little tale? He could use Hawke to get to me. I may not agree with everything she does, but I do not want her getting hurt or killed because of me and my past."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Broody. Your tragic love affair will years down the road. I have to work up the tension of your attraction for a mage of all things first." Varric said cheerfully. Fenris turned to Ashlynne.

"You are seriously going to let him do this?" He asked her.

"I don't really see any harm in it. He is going to do what ever he wants anyway. I will be truthful with you though, Fenris. I do not anything towards you other than friendship and occasionally frustration at your attitude towards mages." Ashlynne answered.

"Well, thank the Maker for that! The last thing I need is for a mage to have a crush on me." Fenris exclaimed. Ashlynne scowled at him.

"Maybe I should have said constant frustration towards you." She said through gritted teeth. "I should be getting back to the estate. Mother is having her first dinner party tonight and she insists that Carver and I be there."

Carver groaned as he walked into the Hawke estate later that evening. He was surprised to see his sister standing in the entry hall greeting guests with their mother. And she was wearing a dress as well, made of green and silver cloth that showed off her shining midnight black hair. He heard a soft gasp from behind him and turned to look at his knight captain.

"Are you all right, Ser Cullen?"

"Yes, I am fine, Ser Carver. I was just wondering who that young lady is with your mother. I do not think I have ever met her before." Cullen explained as he continued to stare at his wife in her finery. Carver wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

"That is only my older sister, Ashlynne. My mother must have conned her into helping her tonight."

"Well, she seems like a natural hostess. Shall we go greet your family?" Carver just nodded and led his superior over to his mother and sister.

"Oh, Carver, there you are! I was afraid that you would not be able to make tonight." Leandra exclaimed. "Who have you brought with you?"

"Mother, this is Knight Captain Ser Cullen Huntington, my superior. Ser Cullen, this is my mother, Lady Leandra Hawke." Cullen bowed formally.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hawke. I hope you do not mind me accompanying your son tonight." Cullen replied smoothly. Leandra smiled.

"Not at all, Ser Cullen. Have you met my daughter, Ashlynne?" The younger Hawke woman turned at the sound of her name and stopped short. "Ser Cullen, this is my daughter, Ashlynne."

"We have met unoffically. It is nice to see you again, Lady Hawke." Cullen bowed again as Ashlynne curtsied. She didn't dare try to speak because didn't trust her voice to work correctly, so she just smiled.

"I am so glad you could join our little party tonight, Ser Cullen." Leandra was saying. "Maybe you can convince my daughter that one of these young men here would make her a suitable husband."

"Husband? Surely, Lady Hawke has no trouble finding love." Cullen replied forcefully.

"I can assure you, Ser Cullen, I have no trouble finding love, but I am in no hurry to settle down." Ashlynne said, fianlly regaining control over her voice.

"Yes, but I would like some grandchildren to spoil before I die." Leandra informed her daughter. "And with Carver in the Templars, you are my only chance of that happening." Cullen saw the flash of sadness that crossed his wife's eyes before she looked back at her mother.

"Mother, I can't make you any promises now, but maybe someday you will have grandchildren." Ashlynne replied. Cullen wondered then if she was rreconsidering the possibility of them having children together despite their situation.

"Well, we will just have to see. Ser Cullen, I hope you enjoy your evening here with us." Leandra said. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go check on dinner." She winked at Ashlynne as she passed her. Ashlynne's eyes widened and she stared after her mother. Did she know something?

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter 13

For the rest of the evening, Ashlynne did everything she could to stay away from her mother and Cullen. If her mother didn't know something already, then she didn't want her to get any suspicions.

Cullen was not too happy that his wife seemed to trying to avoid him on purpose, but he understood the risks of them being seen together too often. He and Carver said their goodbyes early since they both had to up early the next day. Carver felt like that he had done his duty by being present at his mother's party for a while. Ashlynne was sad to see Cullen go, but she knew it was for the best. She hated having to avoid him.

Leandra approached her daughter as the door closed behind the final guest.

"Let's go into the library. I wish to talk to you about something."

"Mother, it is almost two in the morning. Can't whatever you wish to talk about wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I have plans tomorrow and I want to talk to you now. It is important." Leandra started for the library, fully expecting her daughter to follow her. Ashlynne sighed heavily and reluctently followed her mother. Leandra seated herself in one of the two wingback chairs that were placed in front of the fireplace. Bodahn has lit a small fire in the hearth before he had retired for the night. Ashlynne sat in the other chair, hoping that whatever her mother wanted to dicuss could be done quickly so she could go get so much needed sleep. "Now, first of all, I am very proud of you this evening. You will make an excellent hostess someday."

"Mother, I don't want to be an excellent hostess."

"Don't you want to be able to entertain your husband's guests when you invite them over for dinner?"

"Mother, there is more to life than dinners and parties. Yes, I desire a husband and children someday. But I am only 24 years old. I have plenty of time for that. I just got back from the Deeps Road and I want to explore life a bit more before I am tied down. Besides, I don't have a husband."

"Don't you?" Leandra gave her daughter a knowing look. " You have never been a very good liar when it comes to me, Ashlynne."

"What is that you think you know, Mother?" Ashlynne asked calmly, amazed that she was able to keep her voice steady.

"Enough."

"Define enough."

"I know that there is something more between you and Ser Cullen than a mere passing aquaintance. I saw the way you looked at him tonight when he and Carver first arrived." Ashlynne forced herself to scoff at her mother's correct observations.

"Mother, you don't know what you are talking about. Ser Cullen is a handsome man, but he would never look my way. I am a mage, for Maker's sake! No Templar would be that stupid."

"Apparently, he was. He married you, didn't he?"

"Married to me? Are you crazy? Mother, he is the Knight Captain of the Templar Order!" Ashlynne exclaimed. "And if I was married to him, we would never be able to have a normal marriage because of what I am." She said more quietly, closing her eyes aganist the surge of emotions the conversatiom was bringing to the surface. She wanted nothing more than to have a normal marriage with Cullen, with children and no fear that anyone would ever come after their family. Feeling her mother's hand on her arm, Ashlynne opened her eyes. She didn't realized that she had tears in her eyes until she had to choke back a sob.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Leandra questioned softly. Ashlynne could only nod as she began to sob uncontrollably. Leandra stood up and pull her crying daughter into her arms. Ashlynne just stood there in her mother's arms, crying out all the pent up emotions she had be burying for the past few months.

Finally, Ashlynne pulled away from her mother and looked at her.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I have known for a while that there was someone because you showed no interest in anyone esle and then when his name is mentioned, you perk up so you can hear detail you can about him. I didn't realize until tonight that you were married. I saw how both of you went pale at my mentioning of getting you a husband and the look of panic and longing in your eyes when you looked at Cullen." Leandra explained.

"And you are not upset that I am a mage married to a Templar?"

"No, I am upset that we live in a world where you two can not live freely together and give me some grandchildren to spoil. Where did you meet him and how long have you been married?" They sat back down in their chairs. Ashlynne wiped her eyes and sat silent for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts. Her head was still spinning with the knowledge that her mother now knew the truth about her and Cullen.

"I met him when I was in the Circle in Feralden. He was the Templar assigned to watch over me. As time passed, our friendship and attraction grew. He was the one who helped me excape. Apparently, he contacted Father and told him where he could find me. We would married in a quick, secret ceremony right before he set me free. I didn't think I would ever see him again. I saw him again a couple of months before we left for the expedition. So we have been married for almost five years now."

"Well, that is quite a story. Did you two ever...consumate your marriage?" Leandra asked with a blush.

"Mother! How can you ask me such a question?" Ashlynne exclaimed, but she nodded in confirmation to her mother's question.

"Is there any chance you are expecting?"

"No, it was six months ago we were together. The one and only time we have been together. I haven't seen or heard from him in the past three months. We have both been busy."

"Darling, I am sorry that this so hard for you. Am I the only other person who knows?"

"Varric knows, but he has kept it quiet. He has even tried to help us contact each other, but it has not been easy. I know you must have many questions for me, but I really do need to get some sleep. Would you mind if I went to bed now?"

"Oh, not at all, dear. I think I am going to stay for a while longer. I am too awake to sleep." Ashlynne rose from her chair and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, dear." Leandra watched her daughter leave the room before she turned her gaze back the fire in the hearth. Her heart went out to her daughter. She knew it had to be difficult for both Ashlynne and her new found son-in-law that they couldn't be together. Maybe she could speak to Varric to if she could be any help to him about getting the lovers together. Leandra smiled at the thought and quickly rose to pen a note to Varric inviting him to the house at his earliest convinence.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 14

Ashlynne looked nervously around the room of the Blooming Rose. She had received a note from Isabela early that day demanding that she meet her in this room tonight to discuss something important. A quick knock sounded on the door and Ashlynne went to open it.

"Finally, there you are!" Fully expecting to see Isabela standing before her, she was surprised that she found instead a simply dressed hooded man standing before her. She saw a pair of familiar blue eyes widen as the man moved into the room past her. Feeling her heart do a little flip in her chest, Ashlynne quickly closed the door and turned to face the man.

Cullen had pulled down his hood and was smiling at her.

"Surprised?" He questioned, holding out his arms for her. She quickly went into his arms, hoping that she hadn't nodded off waiting for Isabela and was dreaming.

"Very. I thought I was waiting for Isabela."

"Varric sent you the note. I received a very short message from him this morning saying where and when. I must say that I was surprised because you hadn't set anything up for a while." Cullen explained, pulling her close to him.

"I didn't set this up, nor did I speak to Varric about anything. I bet it was my mother. She must have talked to Varric." Cullen pulled her away from him enough to look down at her. He wore a concerned expression.

"Your mother knows about us too now?"

"Yes, she figured it out the night of her dinner party. I tried to play it cool, but then..." Ashlynne stopped talking and leaned her forehead aganist Cullen's chest.

"But what, darling?" Cullen gently lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. He was surprised to find tears at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Ash, what is it?" Ashlynne shook her head, feeling foolish that her emotions were getting the better of her again.

"I was feeling sad after seeing you that night and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I ended up telling her the whole story. I am sorry, Cullen. I didn't mean for her to find out."

"Darling, why were you feeling sad?"

"Because we hadn't talked or seen each other in so long and I have been thinking more lately on how much we could have a normal life with children. I know what I said a few months ago about not wanting to have children, but now, I don't know if we will ever get our chance. I know that if we have any children right now, it would not be fair to you in the least because you wouldn't be there in their lives like you would want to be, but I just..." Cullen put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I understand your feelings completely, Ash. I want nothing more than to have a family with you." Ashlynne looked up at him in surprise.

"But?" Ashlynne prompted when he didn't continue.

"No buts, I just don't know how we are going to accomplish this shared dream of ours." Cullen sighed. "You are now becoming more well known throughout the city and I still hold a very high position within the Templar Order. I mean, if you think about it, I could not only be stripped of my rank for being married to you, I could be put to death because I have turned my back on the Templars by letting myself be tamed by a mage. Adding children to the mix would be a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know all of this and as much as I want a normal life with you, I also know that it can never become a reality. I think that is what make me sad more than anything. I mean, I want children, very badly, but I don't any child we wold have to suffer the consequences of our lives just because they exist." Ashlynne sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Cullen watched her as she sighed again and then smiled at him. "I didn't come here expecting to see you tonight, but now that we are here together, I do not want to spend our whole night talking. We not be able to have children right now or ever, but that doesn't mean we can't practice." She patted the bed beside in invitation and Cullen didn't waste another second in joining her.

_I know that this is short, but I am thinking about where I want to go next. I need your help, readers, your opinion if you please. I know in other Dragon Age fanfiction on this site have a mage Hawke pregnant and I am thinking about doing in this one, but what I want your opinion on is how early do you think she would know because she is a mage. Please leave your comments and opinions in the review section or just message me. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter 15

Ashlynne watched as Cullen dress later that night. She was still lying on the bed after the latest love making session.

"Do you really have to go now?" She questioned.

"Darling, we are risking much by just being here together. I must go before I missed."

"It is the middle of the night. How will you be missed?"

"I am supposed to be in my quarters so that I can be quickly summoned if I am needed." Cullen explained. "We will get together again soon, I promise, but for now, I must go." Ashlynne smiled sadly.

"You make it sound like we are having a casual affair, instead of trying to spend some time being a married couple." Cullen walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, but I do have to go. I love you, Ashlynne Huntington. Do not forget that."

" I love you, too." He quickly kissed her and pulled away before he let himself be drawn into her arms again.

The next afternoon, Ashlynne walked into her estate to find her uncle interrogating her man servant's son. When Gamlen saw her, he turned his frustration onto her.

"Where is your mother?" He demanded.

"Hello to you too, Uncle." Ashlynne smiled sweetly.

"Cut the pleasantries. Where is your mother? She never showed up for our weekly visit today."

"Maybe she went to visit her suitor." Bodahn suggested as he walked into the room.

"Suiter?" Gamlen questioned.

"Yes, suiter. The one who sent her those white lilies." The manservant explained.

"White lilies? That sounds familiar." Ashlynne said, hoping that what she was remembering about white lilies was false, but the sick feeling in her stomach told her that she was right. Gamlen was looking at her, waiting for her to continue. " A few years ago, there was a crazed mage killing women and he sent all his victims white lilies before he murdered them. We never caught him. Bodahn, go to Fenris and tell him to meet me at the Hanged Man as soon as he can. Have him rouse Varric and Isabela as well. I am going to follow the path my mother usually takes when she goes to Lowtown. Gamlen, go back to your house a different way to see if she is there. I will send word as soon as I know something."

Both Bodahn and Gamlen nodded once in understanding before turning away. Ashlynne turned to follow her uncle out the door and headed for Lowtown.

She met up with her companions at the tavern. All were wondering why they had been summoned on such short notice.

"My mother has gone missing. I am afraid that it is the work of the same murderer who killed Ninette and the others years ago. So we must hurry. We are going to check out that foundry again. I will explain more later." Varric's expression had turned to one of worry when she had mentioned the foundry. Fenris and Isabela still looked more confused than worried.

"Let's go then." Varric started. And they marched off towards the foundry.

What Ashlynne found in that foundry made her understand why some people felt that mages needed to be locked up. She still wanted to help mages, but she understood now why they couldn't go untaught on how to use their powers correctly like she had been. In her darkened state of mind over her mother's death, she began to ever if Cullen would ever realize what exactly he was married to.

In the weeks that followed the tragic event, Ashlynne felt like she was walking around in a dreamlike state where at any moment she would wake up and all would be right with the world again. And then she would laugh at herself for thinking that her world had never been totally correct. She was married to a Templar captain of all people, who would very likely be Knight Commander someday. Her mother and sister were dead and her brother was a Templar as well. She did what people asked of her as she always had, but her spark and passion seemed to be completely gone.

Varric tried to cheer her up, but he didn't have much luck. As a last resource, he finally decided to contact Cullen to see if he could be any assistance with getting Ashlynne to at least try to return to normal if she could.

_Cullen,_

_I am guessing that you have heard what happened to Hawke's mother and that Hawke hasn't written to you since it happened. If I am wrong, just discard this note, but as I don't expect that I am wrong on either count, so please continue reading. Hawke is not herself at all. I do not think she has grieved for her mother at all. Again, I could be wrong on this. She walks around like she isn't really aware of what is going on around her. She had almost gotten herself killed more than once in the past few weeks because she didn't pay attention to what was going on around her doing a battle. I have tried everything I can think of to try to get her to snap out of whatever state she is in so she can get on with her life, but nothing, not even cutting down on missions has seemed to help. She just sits in her estate staring into the fire when she thinks nobody is watching. I do not know what to do for her. I thought maybe you would. If you need any assistance, you know where to find me._

_Varric_

Cullen looked at the letter a few days later. He had heard about Ashlynne's mother from Carver. Varric had been right about the fact that Ashlynne hadn't contacted him or her brother since her mother's death. His Templar duties had prevented him from being able to do anything to help her. Receiving Varric's letter increased his worry about his wife and her current state of mind. He still wasn't sure what he could do to help her, but he had to try.

Later that same afternoon, Carver, of all people, came running into the Knight Captain's office to tell him about what was going on in the city.

"Ser, the Qunari are attacking the city! The Knight Commander had gone out into the city herself to try and help people. And by the looks of things, most of the nobles are being taken to the Keep. What should we do?" Carver asked after he finished explaining. Cullen rose from behind his desk, gathering his armor and sword as he began to speak to his brother in law.

"We should take as many men to the Keep as possible. Gather all you can and meet in the courtyard. But make sure enough men stay here to guard the mages. We do not need two revolts on our hands." Carver nodded once in understanding and hurried out the door.

Without a backward glance to his desk or a thought to Ashlynne, Cullen quickly secured his sword at his side and headed out to the courtyard to wait for his men.

He met up with the Knight Commander outside the Keep. He watched as a familiar looking figure snuck around the Qunari as the First Enchanter continued his stock on the Qunari warriors who had been standing guard outside the Keep.

By the time they had fought through to the inner throne room of the Keep, it was all over. Cullen stood behind the Knight Commander as she reluctantly named his exhausted looking wife the new Champion of Kirkwall. Their eyes met as the Knight Commander spoke the words and Ashlynne just wanted to run and collapse into get husband's arms. Cullen smiled slightly and a little sadly at her, not wanting to give any hint of their relationship away, but also because he didn't know what her new title meant for their future.

_AN: I am so sorry that it took so long to update this or anything else. I will be updating more soon. Please review on this latest chapter and let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Forbidden Love

Chapter 16

If either Ashlynne or Cullen had realized how much her life would be changed by the title of Champion, they would have turned and ran in the opposite direction. It seemed now that everyone wanted their new Champion to solve all of their problems, no matter how small. There were also rumors going around about Ashlynne being offered the viscount position even though she was a mage. When the Knight Commander heard that rumor, she seemed to become more angry at the fact that she had been forced to name a mage the Champion of what she now privately thought of as her city, but it soon became public knowledge that she thought that it was her job to run the city until a suitable replacement could be found.

Over the next several months , Ashlynne and Cullen did not see each other at all unless it was at some sort of party thrown by a nobleman. The Knight Commander often sent her second in command in her place because she felt she was too busy running the city to attend parties. That became one of the only reasons Ashlynne continued to attend parties, was so she could maybe talk to her husband for a moment or two. Varric attended a few of the noble parties with her and he began to carefully watch the interactions between Ashlynne and Cullen. One evening as he was walking Ashlynne home, he decided to ask how things we going between her and her husband.

"So, Hawke, have you had any secret late night meetings with a certain Templar?" He asked when he was sure no one was within earshot. Ashlynne looked confused by his question at first until she realized who he was asking about.

"Let me put out this way, Varric. My brother probably sees more of him than I do these days. Ever since I became the Champion, it has seemed impossible to arrange a meeting. I haven't even received a letter from him in a while." Ashlynne sighed, unable to hide the sadness in her vice from her friend.

"I tell you what. You write a letter to your man and give it to me. I will see that he gets it." He was also secretly planning a meeting for them because it was their anniversary in a week or so and he thought it would be nice to surprise them that night if he could.

"I don't even know what to say to him. It seems like we have become strangers again and the time we have shared together is just some fantasy I dreamt up." Ashlynne tried to explain.

"Tell him that, Hawke. That boy loves you. I know that much hasn't changed no matter what has happened. I can see it in his eyes when he talks to you."

Varric looked up at Ashlynne to find her wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Varric, I know he loves me, otherwise he would have walked away by now. But knowing he loves me doesn't make the separation any easier to bear, especially lately. All I have wanted the past few weeks is for Cullen to take me into his arms and tell me everything will be all right." She sighed again as they reached her front door.

"Maybe soon he will be able to do just that. Write that letter, Hawke. Send it to me by tomorrow. I will leave here for now. Good night, Hawke."

"Good night, Varric. Thank you for walking me home."

"Well, it was the gentlemanly thing and I am nothing, if not a gentleman." He flashed Ashlynne a bright smile before turning to head home to the Hanged Man.

_I know that this is a very short update, but I need some ideas on where to go from here. I am stuck! Please help me._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 17

_I am sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this or anything else. I am still kind of stuck on this story, but I am going to take the advice of one my reviewers and start small. Thank you to __everyone who has reviewed so far._

The next morning, after breakfast, Ashlynne sat down at her desk in her study to write the letter to her husband that Varric suggested that she write. She had given instructions to her manservant, Bodahn, that she was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Pulling out a piece of paper, her quill, and a bottle of ink, Ashlynne sighed and began to write.

_Dear Husband, _

_I hope you are doing well. I know you always say you are doing well when we meet at parties, but I know that you are just saying that to make boring conversation. I have wanted to write to you many times over the last six months, but to be honest, I was too scared. I know that may seem silly, but so many things have changed since that last time we were together. When Varric suggested that I write to you, I thought it might be high time that I…_

A knock on the study door made Ashlynne look up from her writing.

"Yes?" She called in frustration. Bodahn opened the door and walked into the room. "Bodahn, I just told you no interruptions."

"I know, my lady, but the Knight Captain of the Templars is here to see you." Bodahn explained nervously. Ashlynne's eyes widened at the manservant's news.

"What is he doing here?" Ashlynne found herself asking.

"He didn't really say, my lady, he just say he needed to speak to you about something important."

Ashlynne sighed and looked down at her nightgown and robe she was still wearing.

"I need change my clothes. I can't receive the Knight Captain in my robe. Show him into the study here after I have slipped upstairs to change." Ashlynne instructed. Bodahn nodded his head in acknowledgement to his mistress' instructions and left the study. Ashlynne watched her manservant disappear into the front door before she slipped out the study door and to the staircase. Unfortunately, Bodahn was already showing Cullen through to the study before Ashlynne had even made halfway up the stairs.

"Lady Hawke!" Cullen exclaimed from behind her. Ashlynne stopped and slowly turned around to face her husband.

"Good morning, Ser Cullen."

"Where, may I ask, are you going?"

"I am going up to change into something more appropriate. Please excuse me for a few moments." She said in a formal voice. Without waiting for his response, she turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

A little while later, Ashlynne walked back into the study dressed in her formal noble attire. Cullen was sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early for the Templar Knight Captain to be drinking?" She joked as she walked into the study. Cullen just smiled. "Now, I know you are a busy man, Ser Cullen. What was you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked as she closed the door.

Turning around, she watched as he set his glass aside and rose from his chair. In what seemed like slow motion, he walked over to her. Then all of the sudden, she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Ashlynne was the first to break the kiss, suddenly remembering where they were.

"Cullen!" She exclaimed as she stepped back from him to get some air.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Cullen questioned, looking a bit confused.

"No, of course not, I just needed to breathe. And I remembered where we are. We can't do this here."

"Where are we going to do this then, Ashlynne? It's been over six months since we have had time along together."

"I know that, Cullen." Ashlynne sighed. "I just… I don't know." Cullen saw the worry and fright in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He led over to the sofa that sat against one wall. "Why are you suddenly so frightened about us?"

"Because so much has changed. Suddenly, everyone wants something from me now. When I became the Champion of Kirkwall, everything changed and when I saw you at parties, you seemed so distant, even more so than before. I became scared because I thought my new status would change things between us. I mean, now we both have even more to lose if our relationship is discovered." Ashlynne explained.

"Ash, I understand how you feel, but you should have talked to me about this. We are in this together. I know that our relationship hasn't exactly been easy over the years, but we need to work at it because we love each other."

"Well, that is all well and good, but how are we going to be together, even in secret, when the entire city watching our every move? I love you too, Cullen, but things have been made harder on us, not easier, even with Varric's help." Ashlynne said, wishing she could just open her front door and shout out her true feelings for the Knight Captain. Cullen rose from the sofa and began to pace.

"People are going to talk this morning after they find out I have visited you this morning. But I am at the point where I could really care less about what people think about our relationship." Cullen said as he paced. He stopped and looked at his wife pointedly. "Do you realize that in just two days it will be our seventh wedding anniversary and we have _maybe_ been alone together a half dozen times?" Ashlynne sighed again and watched her husband as he resumed his pacing.

"Trust me, Cullen, I know that. I would like nothing more than to tell the world about our relationship, but we both know that the world isn't ready for a marriage between a mage and a Templar. Are you really prepared to give up everything you have worked so hard for just for me?"

_Please review!_


End file.
